<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【Riddle×Harry】沒有你在的世界 by nanami_kanami</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26391220">【Riddle×Harry】沒有你在的世界</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/nanami_kanami/pseuds/nanami_kanami'>nanami_kanami</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>【Riddle×Harry】 [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 09:49:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,175</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26391220</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/nanami_kanami/pseuds/nanami_kanami</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>※CP：TOM．RIDDLE×HARRY．POTTER<br/>※短篇完結</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harry Potter/Tom Riddle</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>【Riddle×Harry】 [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1911682</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【Riddle×Harry】沒有你在的世界</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>※CP：TOM．RIDDLE×HARRY．POTTER<br/>※短篇完結</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>黑魔王萬萬沒想到自己終有一天會敗在那個愚蠢、不管是法力還是經驗各方面來說都遠不及自己的男孩手上。<br/>他能感覺到自己體內的力量和法力正逐漸消失，受到攻擊時的那些痛楚漸漸變為麻木，直到他再也感覺不到疼痛——他痛恨這個等待死亡的過程，如此漫長。他從沒想像過自己迎來真正的死亡的時候會是什麼樣子，即使是在十多年前他受到自己的咒語反彈而幾乎失去了所有力量的時候——等待了十多年，他用盡了一切方法才又再度恢復了昔日的強大力量，想不到又再一次的栽在同一個人手上。真是可笑至極。<br/>　<br/>黑魔王睜開眼睛看向那個男孩，在最後一刻他不得不承認那個瘦弱且無力的男孩是他這一生的死敵。凝固的血液和數不清的傷痕佈滿男孩的臉孔和四肢，他應該要被那些恐怖的傷口痛到無法站不住身體才是，那個男孩卻仍然固執的站直著小小的身驅，目不轉睛的盯著他，臉上說不出是什麼樣的表情。他終於打敗了這個從他出生以來就想取他性命的敵人，男孩應該要十分高興不是嗎？但在男孩的臉上卻沒顯露出一絲的愉快。<br/>　<br/>眼前的視野漸漸地不再清晰，意識似乎也跟著開始陷入昏迷。黑魔王突然感到非常地睏倦，眼皮厚重的像是在催促他趕快闔上。在閉上眼睛之前，他想再一次看看那抹翡翠綠——無論何時都保持著澄澈的眼神，雖然見到他的那一刻都會染上恐懼的顏色但還是直直的望著自己，每次看到男孩朝他投過來那樣正直的目光都令他想馬上摧毀，但是他卻不厭惡那樣的眼神，也不討厭那雙時而清澈時而深沉的碧綠色眼睛。</p><p>再一次——在他再也看不見這個世界之前，他想再一次將那樣的眼神、男孩此時此刻的表情都深深刻在腦海裡。</p><p>他渴望著永恆的生命，即使死亡再過不久就會到來，他也認為這一切絕不會結束。他會把那個黑髮碧眼的男孩——他自己選擇的宿命的敵人——永遠記在心底的最深處，在黑暗裡等待再一次回到這個世界的機會來臨，直到那個時候，他一定會親手將那抹明亮到礙眼的翡翠綠完全摧毀掉。一定會有那個時候，在那之前他只是短暫的休息一會兒罷了。</p><p>黑魔王永生不死，即使是死亡也無法抹殺他。</p><p>他疲憊的闔上了眼睛，黑暗隨之到來，整個世界寂靜無聲。<br/>　<br/>　<br/>－－－－－╳－－－－－<br/>　<br/>　</p><p>黑魔王真正的死亡了，魔法世界將恢復昔日的和平。</p><p>當周圍的人幾乎都在高聲歡呼那些擔心受怕的日子終於永遠地消失的時候，哈利只是麻木般的站在原地，看著剛剛那個人的身影逐漸消失的地方出神。<br/>為什麼他沒有一絲高興的感覺？他終於打敗了那個殺人無數還殺了他父母、害他變成孤兒從小得必須住在根本就不愛他的姨丈阿姨家、在他進入霍格華茲就學後還一直想方設法地取他性命的兇手，他應該要感到驕傲自豪並高興開心不是嗎？為什麼他連一點愉快的感覺都沒有？<br/>此刻，與那個殘酷的男人相關的全部記憶如波浪般一瞬間襲捲而來湧上他的腦海，哈利無法再思考什麼，他索性閉上眼睛，像在觀賞一場麻瓜電影般的回想每個一個畫面，最後停在那個男人在消失前仍一直看著自己的酒紅色眼睛。那眼神像直盯著獵物般的動物一樣銳利，透露出的殺意也絲毫未減，就像在告訴他『不要以為這就是終結，我會一直試圖殺死你直到你死去為止』。<br/>每當他凝望著那對如陳釀已久的高級紅酒般深沉又魅惑的眼睛時，就像是被懾住了心魂似的，他移不開目光，只想更深的一探究竟那深紅色的漩渦裡到底隱藏著什麼信息，其他的什麼也不能思考——就像現在一樣。</p><p>有人在呼喚他的名字。哈利睜開眼抬起頭來，看到榮恩和妙麗還有其他人一邊向他跑過來一邊開心的叫喊著什麼，他聽不清楚，只覺得周圍的聲音像雷鳴似的吵雜，漸漸的那股鳴響轉為小聲，最後沉於一片寧靜之中。眼前的世界似乎也跟著變得模糊起來。</p><p>原來沒有你存在的世界……是這麼的寂靜。寂靜到令他有點不知所措。<br/>　<br/>　<br/>　<br/>當哈利再度睜開沉重的眼皮後，看到的是他的兩個好朋友擔心地望著他的目光。榮恩告訴他在大戰以後他突然昏睡了過去並睡了整整兩天，妙麗說他大概是這陣子以來太過疲累才會昏倒過去，她要他再好好休息一會兒，替他拉上棉被後便拉著榮恩走出房間。<br/>沒錯，這段日子裡他的確是過的太疲憊了，不斷在各地奔波找出每個分靈體還要承受來自各方的壓力和對未來的種種不安恐懼——現在，一切都結束了，他的任務似乎也結束了。接下來他該做什麼？該往哪裡去？他不知道。<br/>那雙豔紅色的眼睛又如蛇般竄入他的腦海，就像在驅使著他的雙腳往哪裡走似的，等他回過神來發現自己已經站在某座似曾相識的墓園裡。</p><p>那個男人重生的地方，也是黑暗勢力再度由那個人的號召下集結起來的地方，他在這親眼見到西追死去的地方。那一天彷彿看不見任何希望，他最不願意回想起的地方。</p><p>哈利站在那裡看著與那個男人相同名字的墓碑，他所厭惡的麻瓜父親的墓碑。現在那個男人也死了，但不會有人為他立一座墓碑。為他過去所做的行為。<br/>當一切平息下來之後，善忘的人們會慢慢忘記過去他們經歷過的那些恐懼，包括那個曾經是魔法世界裡最強大的巫師也是。時間的流逝真可怕，不是嗎？明明幾天前他們還在霍格華茲內拼上彼此的命和這世界的命運廝殺著，現在卻感覺那彷彿已經是上個世紀的事了。</p><p>傍晚時分的紅霞垂到他眼前的墓碑和地面上，那顏色令他的眼睛有些刺痛，但哈利還是固執的站在那兒看了許久，僅僅只是看著它，發著呆，就算雙腿發酸也沒想移動半步。<br/>不知道過了多久的時間，天色轉暗開始下起了雨，雨滴拍打在他的身上直到他全身都被雨打溼，但哈利還是站在那裡，如一座雕像般寂靜無聲。<br/>他只是想在這時刻細細去回想每一場緊張到屏氣凝神的對峙，那個男人用尖銳的冷聲唸出咒語的嗓音，還有他用那雙冷酷無情的緋紅色眼睛直視著自己的眼神——就像已刻劃在心臟上般的深刻。他無需耗費一絲力氣就能浮現出每一幕畫面，</p><p>就算總有一天所有人都忘了那個男人的樣子，他的存在，不再提及因為害怕他而不敢直喚他的名字所使用的代稱，他也會永遠記得他這一生的死敵。他想。<br/>唯一的，最強大的。就算死亡也無法抹滅那個人的存在。<br/>直到有一天他也死去為止。<br/>　<br/>　<br/>　<br/>　<br/>End。<br/>　</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>